Another Organization?
by alonetogether8
Summary: Organization XIII comes across a new organization just like yours with the content of nobodies. It's called "Organization VII," and they have decided they must take them down. Rated T for some language, and content that will be included later on in the story; Couples are a suprize!
1. Tracking them down

_The Organization XIII Meeting_

_Thursday, August 2._

_11:23 am_

"Okay," says Xemnas. "Now the time has come to get down to business. Zexion, pull up what I talked to you about on the big screen."

Without another word, Zexion followed orders.

Everyone gasped at the sight; There was an "Organization VII!"

I laugh. 26 eyes land on me as I start to clap. They look at me in a way that says 'Explain yourself now.' "What?" I say. "They're smart. This organization is misinterpretation of hell."

Demyx leans over to me and cover my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I mumble, struggling to get his hand off.

"You don't want superior to kick you out, do you, Axel?" Demyx questions. I guess he's right, but still. "And besides, your like Superior's left-hand-man!"

"But I'm still not as good as his right-hand-man, Saix!" I argue, but I still make hardly any sense to anyone, I'm sure of it.

"Shut it, number eight. The 'Complaint Section' is already over. You had your chance. Now, on to the subject at hand. As you all can probably tell," Xemnas goes on, "We are going to rid ourselves of this 'Organization VII.' Now then, everyone pair up amongst yourselves. Saix, you're my partner." Saix nods, and moves to sit by superior.

Demyx pulls his hand away from my mouth. "Axel, do you wanna be my partner? Or no, let me guess. You wanna be partners with _Roxas_."

I glance over at Roxas, absorbing the truth of the matter. I would much rather be partners with Roxas. But, he's already partnered with Xion.

I look back at Demyx. "Sure, I'll be your partner."

"Okay," He smiles. He starts strumming the strings on his sitar, but Xemnas shoots him this look he has to give about three times a day. Demyx slowly stops and puts his sitar back in its case.

Xemnas grins softly, and looks up at his organization. "Everyone got partners?" He asks. His replies are sent immediately and are a variety of ways to say yes. "Okay." He mutters something to Saix, and the bluenette takes quick notes of a few things.

"Zexion, please click on members, and go to 'The Leader.'" Xemnas says, and Zexion does as he asks.

A girl with long, soothing purple hair, and eyes greener than Vexen's pops up on the screen. Her skin is light, but not super light. And her teeth are perhaps… too white, and straight.

"Um, well isn't she freaky…" Demyx says.

"There is no need for comments," Xemnas says.

Then, Xemnas reads her criteria:

**Name: Xanthe**

**Gender: Female**

**Somebody: Hetan**

**Nickname: The Leader**

**Element: Stars**

**Weapon: A light-weight sword called "Starbright" which is summoned directly from the constellation Ursa Major.**

**Quote: "Only fear scares me. Like when bunnies get scared, now that's scary."**

"Me and Saix will take her." Xemnas says afterward. He glances over at Zexion. "Number two?" Zexion pulls it up.

Her picture looks absolutely insane. Her hair is blonde, at the top it's spiky, and then it grows to be long and straight, and her eyes are an bright, shiny purple. But, you know, if she were to ever go to a freak show, I'm sure she'd get in free.

And of course, everyone's speechless about this one.

**Name: Nalux**

**Gender: Female**

**Somebody: Luna**

**Nickname: Cray Cray.**

**Element: Gravity**

**Weapon: Red ribbons called "Gravity's blood."**

**Quote: "I ate a cannibal once. It was yummy."**

Xemnas glances over at Saix's notes. "Xigbar, Luxord, you guys are partners. You take her down, kay?" They respond with nods as Zexion knowingly clicks on member three.

Number three has blue spiky hair with bangs longer than Zexion's. You can just barely see those red eyes through the hair. Her skin is pale, and she has this Emo look to her.

"Oh, Zexion, I feel happy for you," Lexaeus says to the bluenette.

"Shut up, Lex," Zexion says.

"No, really, you two would be adorable."

"I said shut up," Zexion says behind grinded teeth.

**Name: Nixra**

**Gender: Female**

**Somebody: Rain**

**Nickname: Rainbow (Sometimes Emo or ROY G. BIV)**

**Element: Rainbows (Slight power over illusion, too)**

**Weapon: A crossbow called "Color's strike."**

**Quote: "Rainbows don't make me happy… CUTTING DOES!"**

Xemnas finishes, and looks over. "Marluxia, and Vexen, she's all yours."

I personally can't help but continue to think about how crazy this organization is. _Who will me and Demyx be against?_

"Thank god," Zexion murmurs and clicks on four.

Number four is the first male of the organization. He's got spiky orange hair, not to say it's super spiky. His eyes are a deep brown, and gosh, the dude has muscle. Very tan, too.

"Um," Xemnas gets out before listing his criteria. "Wow."

"And that leader girl says scared bunnies are scary!" Demyx exclaims.

**Name: Xawkka**

**Gender: Male**

**Somebody: Wakka**

**Nickname: Muscle man!**

**Element: Magnets**

**Weapon: 2 gigantic magnets called "Metal Furry."**

**Quote: "I will squeeze the living shit out of children if I have to."**

And gosh, I must say, the nickname muscle man; It fits him. Xemnas looks at the notes. "Xaldin and Larxene, I feel sorry for you. But c'mon, take the dude down." And now for number five.

She has long shaggy blue hair and bright green/blue eyes. Somewhat tan. And gee, is it just me, or does she look like…

**Name: Kurix**

**Gender: Female**

**Somebody: Riku **(That explains a lot!)

**Nickname: Beyond normal**

**Element: Mind control**

**Weapon: Invisible bombs with several functions, it's called "The Nucleus Blow."**

**Quote: "Nothing in life helps me more than concentration does."**

(Wait so, this chic's somebody is a boy but she's a girl? Wow..)

Xemnas looks at the notes again then directly at me and Demyx. "Blow her away, you two."

"Why?" Demyx blurts.

"Because I said so," Xemnas states

Me and Demyx have to fight that chic? Ugh..

Number six; Another male, and a little too hot if I don't say so myself. Tan with a gun show, long, dark brown hair and purple eyes. And gueez, that's a lot of male makeup.

**Name: Xyruss**

**Gender: Male**

**Somebody: Syrus **(A girl? So, another case like the last one?)

**Nickname: Mr. Makeup**

**Element: Darkness**

**Weapon: A black rifle called "Midnight's Fire."**

**Quote: "You could say darkness is my only light."**

Xemnas beams at Roxas and Xion, "Fight him well."

"Wait," Roxas says. "Isn't Syrus that one little 'whisper' girl?"

Whispers is a group of thousands and thousands of hot women trying to overtake the world by seducing boys. But I'll explain that later.

"Yes…" Xemnas answers. "Now, seven?"

Number seven, the last one. And he's only a little boy.. He has tan skin, black hair, and pale red eyes.

**Name: Direldx**

**Gender: Male**

**Somebody: Riddle**

**(Good, things have returned to normal!)**

**Nickname: Little boy**

**Element: Healing/aid**

**Weapon: A red first aid kid called "Rectangular Prism's aid," or RPA for short.**

**Quote: "Even though my power is used to mend broken hearts, I can just as easily break them."**

"Well, Zexion and Lexaeus, your all that's left. Get him good." Xemnas returns to the rest of us. "Don't worry, we're attacking after Axel's birthday. And with that, this meeting is over."

We all leave, and I go to my room and collapse onto the bed. I take my small, black journal and begin my next entry.

* * *

_Journal entry #189_

_Thursday, August 2_

_12:01 pm_

Hello, worthless little journal the boss makes us write in. Today has been kinda lame so far. There's a new organization we're gonna attack, and I'm partners with Demyx. We're fighting Sora's friend, Riku's nobody named Kurix. That's kind of it, actually. I'm gonna go chow down some sea salt ice cream on the tower with Roxas and Xion now, bye, I guess.


	2. And to my suprize

_Axel's room_

_Tuesday, August 7._

_8:02 am._

I wake up, and I look at the clock. It's 8:02. Two minutes past the time I'm supposed to get up. I get up, take a shower, dress, then do my hair. A knock is delivered to my door. I sneak over to see who it is.

It's Demyx. "Oh hello, Mister Mullet."

He chuckles. "Can you hang?"

"Sure," I smile, letting him in with a gesture.

"Wow, I need to clean your room or something. _This _is a misinterpretation of hell, not the organization. Geez."

"Whatever," I shrug. "Clean takes too much effort, meanwhile, dirty's easy!

"Yeah, but good work pays off, Axel," The blonde boy says. He pulls out his sitar.

I can't help but smack my forehead. Stupid of me not to guess this would happen, I guess.

"You don't mind if I play, do you?" Demyx asks politely.

"Yeah, go ahead," I say, carelessly.

"Thanks!"

He starts stumming, and I lay back on my bed.

Suddenly Demyx stops and looks up at me. "Do you play any instruments? You know, besides those women hips of yours."

"Oh, shut up, you stick figure!" I say, eyeing him.

He gives a slight smirk my way. "No, really, I love your hips. I wish we could switch bodies."

"Having hips sucks," I say, and I sit up. I scratch the back of my head. "Trust me, mister mullet."

"Oh whatever," He says. He starts playing his sitar again.

I sigh, and lay back again. "You know, I don't understand, if we're nobodies, why do we have birthdays?"

* * *

_Organization VII castle_

_Tuesday, August 7._

_9:00 am._

I'm in Nixra's room with her and Xyruss when Xanthe says over the intercom, "You all have missions. Now go do them."

Today I'm happy because I convinced the leader to let me and Nixra go on a mission together.

Xyruss leaves and I look over at Nixra. "Let's go, Direldx," She says.

I let a smile rise upon my lips. "Okay. Wait, so what's our mission anyway?"

"I dunno," Nixra says, scoops me up and sets me onto her shoulders, making me feel light and weak. But I love sitting on people's shoulders; Even though I only really sit on Nixra's and Xyruss'.

"You know, Nixy, I hate these outfits. I mean, Organization XIII may be stupid stinkyheads, I'd rather wear a black dress-jacket thingy than walk around in nothing but white shorts!"

Nixra laughs. "Yeah, and meanwhile they make us girls wear nothing but a white sports bra and matching hoochie shorts."

"Yeah, well, I think we should get going," I say, nodding at her last comment.

"Yep," Nixra says, and opens a black and purple misty portal. I guess Organization XIII can do the same.

As we're about to walk through, Nalux barges in, and the portal slowly fades.

"Hey, Nixra," She says.

Now I should probably fill you in on what our organization is like.

Xanthe, our leader has quite then sense of humor and rules over all of us. She LOVES bunnies, no kidding, and I guess Nixra says her and Xawkka, the first secretary of the organization, used to date, and they still like each other. But what I can't seem to understand is, if they like each other sooo much, why don't they just go out again?

Nalux is the crazy one; And she's Nixra's girlfriend. She has a different walk everyday of the month, and today is the day she over-exaggerates everybody's walk.

Nixra is our emo rainbow girl… She claims she's my mother, but since I'm a nobody, I really don't have a mom. She's my best friend though, and Xyruss is too.

Xawkka is the strong muscular dude that is really funny, but don't get on his bad side. Dear god, do NOT get on his bad side. He's the first secretary of the organization.

Kurix is the calmest and most emotionless member. She's sort of my friend, and she's my partner. But, I'm kinda jealous of her, she's Xyruss' boyfriend, and though, Xyruss is so much older than me, I really like him.

Xyruss is the hot guy that every organization needs, as Kurix puts it. And I can't do more than agree, actually. He's second secretary.

Well, I don't need to talk about me, do I?

And our overall goal is to defeat Organization XIII, and take their hearts. You see, they _do _have hearts; But their hearts don't beat. So, basicially, they just have a malfunctioning heart. If we take two of their hearts and mash 'em together, you get one proper heart that pumps blood through it's veins, just like a normal one. So since our number is exactly half of Organization XIII (Including that Xion girl), we all can get proper hearts, ecause we literally have nothing there.

Anyway, away from all that depression, and back to the subject at hand.

"Hi, Nalux. Look, me and Direldx are about to go on our mission, so I gotta go," says Nixra.

"Okay, see you later," She says, laughing and walking off, and I can hear her shout, "Hi, I'm Kurix, and I walk with aloooot of posture! Hehehehehehehe!"

Nixra smacks her forehead, and glances my way. "Lets go."

"Okay," I say, and the portal is re-opened, and we walk through.

And thus our mission begins. (Even if we have no clue whatsoever what its about!)

* * *

_Axel's Room_

_Tuesday, August 7._

_9:23 am_

"Well, I dunno. Oh, speaking of birthdays, Axel, what do you want for your birthday?" Demyx asks, as he stops playing his sitar and starts getting himself comfortable on my bed, as I just sit up at the edge of it again.

"Um, I dunno," I say, pondering. _What do I want for my birthday?_

Well, I want Roxas, but like Demyx can give me Roxas. That would be cool, though. I sigh.

"C'mon, Axel. You have to want _something."_

I think a bit deeper. "Well, yeah, I do, but I know you wouldn't be able to give it to me."

"Tell me, please! I'll give you a cupcake!" Demyx exclaims, with a bit of a puppy face, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine. Well, I want Roxas to go out with me, but I know that'll never happen," I tell him

"Why does Roxas matter so much?" Demyx asks, seeming kind of jealous suddenly.

"Why shouldn't he?" I question.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, it's just, I have a crush that will NEVER go out with me, so I guess it just doesn't matter much to me when it comes to things like that."

"Who?" I blurt out as part of my personal instinct.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" He says.

"I told you my crush," I say.

"Fine. I'll give you a hint, okay?" He tells me. "His name has an 'X' in it."

"Well, that could be anybody!" I exclaim.

"Okay, how about this. They have an 'A' in their name too."

I pull out my journal thing and rip out a page. On it, I list all the organization members except for Demyx. I cross out Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, and Xion. Left are Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Me, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas.

"Another clue, please?" I plead.

He sighs. "There is also an 'E.'"

I cross out Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Marluxia, and Roxas, leaving Xemnas, Lexaeus, Me, and Larxene.

"One more?" I ask.

"There's an 'L,' too," Demyx tells me.

That only allows me to cross out Xemnas. I look up. "Just _one_more, please!" I ask for.

"Okay," Demyx says, then taps his temple a few times saying, "Think, think, think." He snaps a few times, then he finally looks up, "Ah, I got it. This should immediately eliminate the others for you. You know those letters I gave you?"

"Yeah…"

"Those are the_ only _letters in his name."

"The only letters.." I murmur, then I snap out of it realizing who it is, not even having to look at the paper.

_Demyx_

_Likes_

**_Me._**


End file.
